


Sleeping With The Enemy

by MewMewKitty78



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Celestia Is A Fierce Ruler, Discord Is A Dick, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Language, Or Is he?, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewKitty78/pseuds/MewMewKitty78
Summary: "How could she possibly call herself good when she was harboring romantic feelings for the Lord of Chaos? How could she possibly call herself pure when she knew the layout of Discord's castle almost as well as he did? How could she possibly call herself a hero when she was sleeping with the enemy?"





	1. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"We can't keep doing this." These were the first words the draconequus had said to her when she arrived. The smile that had rested on her face fell as did her heart.

"W-what?" She cried. When Discord had requested her presence, she assumed it was so he could apologize for yesterday, not break up with her. Was what happen really that bad? Did that fight upset him that much?

"Now's not the time to play dumb, Fluttershy. You know damn well you heard me." The harshness of his voice surprised her. Discord had never talked to her that way before.

"But...I thought I was here so you could- I thought we were making up?" She said, not even trying to hide the confusion and hurt in her voice. Discord let out a bitter laugh.

"If you honestly thought we were going to make up after what happened yesterday, you're a lot dumber than I thought." Fluttershy winced at the insult. She knew Discord was prone to insulting people, she just never thought she'd one of them.

"Discord...Why are you being like this? A couple days ago we were happy! Y-you said that this relationship was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you! You said I was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you…"

"It doesn't matter what I said! I'm evil, Fluttershy! Or have you forgotten that?" He crossed his arms and turned away from the pegasus. "No, you didn't forget, did you? Hell, the only reason you let me into your life in the first place was to turn me good! You knew from the very beginning that I was capable of destroying you, Fluttershy, you just chose to ignore it; you knew better than anyone that I was completely capable of throwing you away whenever I saw fit, but you chose to disregard that tiny, little detail; and you and I both know that nothing good could possibly come from this relationship! So I'm ending it. Simple as that."

Fluttershy felt like she was going to throw up. That's it? After spending almost a year with her, he was ending it? And for what?! A meaningless argument?

(A meaningless argument that went on for hours and ended with her in tears and him storming out. A meaningless argument that- according to Discord- they could not recover from.)

It was over. Eight months, down the drain. The most meaningful person in her life had left her; the most important relationship in her life had ended.

Yes, her relationship with Discord meant that much to her. No, she had no idea why. All she knew was that eight months ago, Discord had appeared at her doorstep, begging for forgiveness, and being the element of kindness, she was more than happy to give it to him. He had asked her to help him reform, and being the big hearted person she was, she was more than happy to help.

The element of disharmony had made amazing progress in this time of reform, and she had seen a different side of the draconequus. As time passed, the duo grew closer and closer, until one day, their friendship had evolved into a relationship. Fluttershy was surprised when said relationship was nothing like the tumultuous mess she had thought it would be.

She knew that it was wrong; knew that she had been betraying her friends' trust simply by simply talking to him. She knew that there was no future with the draconequus- he was the Lord of Chaos for Celestia's sake. He wasn't interested in getting married and starting a family; he was interested in bringing down Celestia and taking over Equestria for himself. She knew that, as one of the Mane Six, it was her job to stop him, and that any feelings she had for him could get in the way of said job and ultimately affect the entire world. She knew that they'd end up destroying each other.

But that didn't mean she wanted to end it.

Because the truth was, she loved him. She- the Element of Kindness and one of the most sensible ponies' in Equestria- loved Discord- the Element of Disharmony and one of the most evil entities the Mane Six has ever faced. She loved him, and she was a terrible, terrible person because of it. How could she possibly call herself good when she was harboring romantic feelings for the Lord of Chaos? How could she possibly call herself pure when she knew the layout of Discord's castle almost as well as he did? How could she possibly call herself a hero when she was sleeping with the enemy?

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She reached a hoof out towards her former lover.

"Dizzy-" She tried, using the nickname she knew he loved in hopes of pulling a heartstring or two. She squeaked when he slapped away her hoof.

"Don't touch me!" The draconequus growled, suddenly furious. "And don't call me that! You heard what I said, Fluttershy. We are done! D-O-N-E. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"B-but...you said you loved me!" The pegasus cried. The spirit let out a sinister chuckle.

"Did it ever occur to you, my dear, that I was lying? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I was only saying that to get a quick piece of flank? Did it ever occur to you that I was using you?!"

No, Fluttershy was greatly disappointed to say that it didn't. Not once during those eight months did it ever cross her mind that she was just his plaything; just a pawn in his twisted game. It never once occurred to her that he was using her, because she had truly believed that he loved her.

"N-no. Y-you're lying. Y-you loved me. You had to; you were so happy!" She stuttered, trying to control her tears in vain. Discord let out a booming laugh.

"Ha! Happy! You thought I was happy?! Living in your little cottage, taking orders from your egotistical queen, and treating those pathetic friends of yours like they we were equals? You think doing all of that made me happy? You should call yourself the element of idiocy, because only someone mentally impaired would think that meaningless little life of yours would make me happy." The entity teleported next to the pegasus and snaked his body long body around her, causing her breath to hitch.

(How many times had he done this to her before kissing her cheek? How many times had they fallen asleep in this very same position?)

"And as for loving you, you know better than anyone that I am a fabulous actor." He growled into her ear and teleported away, reappearing on his throne.

The way his last comment stung was like a slap in the face. Fluttershy's heart shattered and she could no longer contain herself. She fell onto her knees and sobbed. How could he say that? How could he have faked eight months of forehead kisses, late night conversations, and lovemaking? How in the hell could he have possibly been lying when he told her he loved her?! She knew when Discord was lying; he cocked his head to the left and raised his right eyebrow. There had been no head cocking and no eyebrow raising when he said those three words. So how could he have been lying?!

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when Discord once again appeared in front of her and her heart rate increased when she saw the look of absolute hatred on his face. The draconequus reached out for her, and before the pegasus knew what was happening, he had his talon closed around her throat. As he lifted her off the ground to meet his face, Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder if she was going to die.

"You are pathetic, you know that? I honestly don't know why I kept you around for so long. That's the last time I let my penis choose my partners." His face darkened and he tightened his grip around her neck, successfully cutting off her oxygen supply.

"I don't ever want to see you around these parts again, you hear me? Because if I do, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?" The pegasus nodded weakly, desperately fighting for air. The draconequus started at her for what seemed like an eternity, before he dropped her on the cobblestone ground. Fluttershy gasped for air, head pounding from both asphyxia and being dropped from such a height.

"Now get **_out_**!"

The terrified pegasus fled from Discord's castle as fast she could, sobbing the entire time.

Had she been paying just a bit more attention to Discord, she might've noticed the way he had cocked his head and raised his eyebrow when he had been yelling at her.


	2. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to do this. He did not want to lose the only person who ever cared about him, and he most certainly did not want to hurt her. Because that's exactly what was going to happen. No matter how carefully he words it, no matter how gently he lets her down, she was going to get hurt.
> 
> Shit. He was not ready for this.

He didn't want to do this. He did not want to lose the only person who ever cared about him, and he most certainly did not want to hurt her. Because that's exactly what was going to happen. No matter how carefully he words it, no matter how gently he lets her down, she was going to get hurt. Hell, she might even cry.

Shit. He was not ready for this.

Of course the moment he started having second thoughts about the whole thing, was the moment the pegasus decided to arrive. The draconequus took one look at the smile on the pegasus's face- a smile that was no doubt brought upon by him- and he broke. He couldn't do this. He could no longer string this poor girl along. He loved her- he loved her more than physically possible- but if he didn't end this now, she'd end up on the wrong side of Celestia, and that was something he wouldn't wish on anybody. The draconequus stood from his seat and prepared himself for the metaphorical bloodshed that was to come.

"We can't keep doing this." It physically hurt him to say it, but it was true. They could not keep sneaking around and acting like what they were doing wasn't wrong. A lump formed in his throat when he saw the expression on Fluttershy's face. He hated seeing her frown, and he hated himself for being the one to make her frown.

He was sure that, when he had invited Fluttershy over, she thought he was going to apologize for last night. The thought had crossed his mind multiple times while he had been waiting for his beloved. He could've apologize and they could've just acted like nothing happen. But after the things they had said to each other and the names he had called her...how do you come back from that? How does one apologize for verbally abusing someone they said they loved for hours on end?

And even if they did manage to make up, how much time would go by before they fought about the same thing? How long would they fight before they started to hate each other?

"W-what?" She cried. Discord closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, was she?

No, of course not. Fluttershy never let's the things she loves get away from her. She's not like him; she doesn't insist on pushing people away.

(But pushing her away is the only way to keep her safe.)

"Now's not the time to play dumb, Fluttershy. You know damn well you heard me." He growled. He winced at the harsh tone of his voice. He had never spoke to Fluttershy like that. He had no reason to. He still didn't have a reason to yell at her; the person she spent eight months of her life with just told her he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Of course she's confused!

"But...I thought I was here so you could- I thought we were making up?" She practically whispered. Discord couldn't help but let out an extremely bitter laugh. How ironic, hadn't he just been thinking of doing that exact thing?

"If you honestly thought we were going to make up after what happened yesterday, you're a lot dumber than I thought." He hadn't meant it; he actually thought she was quite smart.

"Discord...Why are you being like this?"

He honestly didn't know why he was being so hurtful, but being cruel to her was a lot easier than trying to be civil. If he were to voice his concerns to her, she would somehow convince him that he was wrong about them eventually hating each other. She would tell him not to worry about Celestia, and she would nuzzle his neck and he would once again be putty in her hands.

"A couple days ago we were happy! Y-you said that this relationship was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you! You said I was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you…"

She was not wrong. Not even a week before this confrontation, he had said those exact words. He had been happy, happier than he had ever been in all his years of living.

But he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't let her know that he was doubting this decision. If she saw even one crack in his little façade, she'd know she still had a hold on him.

"It doesn't matter what I said! I'm evil, Fluttershy! Or have you forgotten that?" He crossed his arms and turned away from the pegasus. "No, you didn't forget, did you? Hell, the only reason you let me into your life in the first place was to turn me good! You knew from the very beginning that I was capable of destroying you, Fluttershy, you just chose to ignore it; you knew better than anyone that I was completely capable of throwing you away whenever I saw fit, but you chose to disregard that tiny, little detail; and you and I both know that nothing good could possibly come from this relationship! So I'm ending it. Simple as that."

Oh, if only it was as simple as that. But there was no way in hell he was going to be able to let her go that easily. He'd never forget the good times they had; he would never get the scent of her mane off of his pillow; he would never stop dreaming about her as he slept. Even after a thousand years have passed and she is long gone, he will never forget her. He will never love again, and he doesn't want to.

"Dizzy-" He stiffened at the nickname. She knew exactly how to make him respond, and he hated her for it. He growled and smacked away her outstretched hoof. She squeaked in surprise, not used to him being so rough.

"Don't touch me!" He draconequus boomed, furious with the pegasus in front of him. "And don't call me that! You heard what I said, Fluttershy. We are done! D-O-N-E. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"B-but...you said you loved me!" The pegasus cried. The spirit let out a sinister chuckle.

"Did it ever occur to you, my dear, that I was lying? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I was only saying that to get a quick piece of flank? Did it ever occur to you that I was using you?!"

None of this was true. He meant it when he told her he loved her; he had never thought of her as some booty call; he had never once thought of using her. Up until now, he had told the girl nothing but the truth.

"N-no. Y-you're lying. Y-you loved me. You had to; you were so happy!" She stuttered. Discord let out a booming laugh, once again finding the irony of her words hilarious.

"Ha! Happy! You thought I was happy?! Living in your little cottage, taking orders from your egotistical ruler, and treating those pathetic friends of yours like they we were equals? You think doing all of that made me happy? You should call yourself the element of idiocy, because only someone mentally impaired would think that meaningless little life of yours would make me happy." Again, he was fibbing. He loved that cottage and he didn't mind Princess Celestia all that much and he even -dare he say it?- liked her friends. The only person that was mentally impaired was him. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just talk to her, instead of ripping out her heart.

Right. Because he was a sadistic bastard, that's why. He knew when Fluttershy left, she was still going to think of him as the guy who's "not so bad once you get to know him". He knew she was still going to have glimmer of hope that he was going to knock on her door and once again beg for her forgiveness. When she left his castle, he knew she was still going to have a fondness for him, and that she might even come looking for him again. He couldn't have that. If she came back, he was fucked. He wouldn't be able to reject her a second time. He had to make sure she wouldn't return.

He had to destroy her.

He teleported next to his former lover and snaked his body long body around her. He heard her breath hitch and felt his heart speed up.

(How many times had he done this to her before kissing her cheek? How many times had they fallen asleep in this very same position?)

"And as for loving you, you know better than anyone that I am a fabulous actor." He growled into her ear and teleported away, reappearing on his throne. His heart shattered when she fell to her knees, and he was not prepared for the onslaught of sobs that emerged from her.

He felt a rage brewing inside of him. He was not mad at Fluttershy, but at himself for stringing this along. He was putting this girl through much more misery than required. He hated himself for even knocking on her door that day. He could've prevented this from happening. Had he just accepted the fact that he was evil, then he never would've hurt Fluttershy in the first place.

Fluttershy had to leave. If she stayed here, he would end up taking his anger out on her, and he would not allow himself to do that.

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise when he once again appeared in front of her. He reached out for her, and closed his talon around her throat. The draconequus lifted her off the ground to meet his face.

"You are pathetic, you know that?" He was talking about himself. He was pathetic for thinking they could ever have a future.

"I honestly don't know why I kept you around for so long." Because she was his only happiness.

"That's the last time I let my penis choose my partners." His penis had nothing to do with him choosing her. He would've stayed with her even if she hadn't fucked him.

He tightened his grip around her neck.

"I don't ever want to see you around these parts again, you hear me? Because if I do, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

(He couldn't kill her if he tried.)

The pegasus nodded weakly, desperately fighting for air. The draconequus started at her, taking his beloved in for the last time, and then he dropped her. He winced when he saw how she landed on her elbow, and forced himself not to scoop her up in his arms and heal her.

"Now get out!" She couldn't see it, but his eyes were tearing up. For the first time in over a thousand years, Discord- the Lord of Chaos and spirit of disharmony- was crying.

And as he listened to Fluttershy's hooves smacking against the cobblestone as she ran from him, he knew he'd be crying over her for another thousand years.


End file.
